A Better Life
by Gensen Vaseto
Summary: This is basically my version of the Naruto storyline. Pairings undecided. OC, AU No Flaming! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A Better Life

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

Okay, this is my first story ever, so be sort of specific if it needs work.

Anyway, this is AU (Hence why Naruto has a sister) and is my version of the series.

I don't own Naruto. I do own my character. Huzzah!

Konohagakure. Considered a nice village by many in the world. Renowned for its many legendary shinobi, and being the only village to stand up to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and remain standing. Almost every villager would say how great a village they had, and how friendly everyone was.

Boy, they sure as hell were wrong. That's the answer you would get from six year old Naruto Uzumaki. Said boy was currently at the park, playing by himself away from the other children his age. His torn orange pants and black t-shirt swaying slightly in the wind. Currently his blue eyes were closed, as he tried to hold back his tears.

"_Why does everyone hate me? Sure I pull a prank now and then, but I never do any permanent damage or hurt anyone. The only people that like me are sis, the old man, and the family who runs the ramen shop."_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden rumble of thunder. Looking up, he saw a storm coming slowly from the west. The other children had already gone, picked up by their parents and brought home. "_Home_. _I wish I had a real home. Not some crummy apartment. An actual house where Sis and I can live comfortably."_

Feeling the first drops of rain falling on his whisker-marked cheeks, Naruto finally rose from the ground and slowly walked back to the apartment; the only home he ever knew.

In the woods outside Konohagakure

"_I can't go on_" thought the child limping through the woods, His spiky brown hair already soaked and sticking to his face, despite the hood over his head from the gold cloak he was wearing. His once nice robes were torn, showing many cuts and bruises all over his body. The worst of which were on his right arm, which hung limp on his side. Strapped to his back was a strange sword that seemed to be a mix of a katana and a bronze age sword resting in a deep blue sheath.

"_I've been traveling for days. I have no more food, and there are no people for miles around._" Weary from the combination of his traveling, his wounds, and the weight of the sword, he collapsed. "_So this is the end. The Otogan has been wiped from this world" _His last thoughts before he lost consciousness was of how he failed his father's last wish.

Konoha

In the slums of Konoha, two figures in dark clothing stood on the roof adjacent to Naruto's apartment. Apart from their hands and eyes, their entire bodies were covered in a thick black cloak. The guy on the left had pale green eyes, while the one on the right had pitch black ones. "I assume you left the boy alive?" enquired the one on the left. "Yes. He is a few miles away from the village. But his heartbeat is slow, and he is freezing." "What?! If he dies, The Otogan dies with him! Not to mention the ketsu-" "He is fine. The ANBU will find him only a few meters from the main road. Not to mention the sword's power. They'll be drawn like flies to him." answered the black eyed man.

"So, he will be raised here then?" "Yes. It will be best for him to be raised in a ninja village." The green eyed person sighed. "Then we should take our leave, before anyone sees us." Less than a second later, the rooftop was empty.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto slowly walked up to his apartment, thinking only of a hot meal and a long sleep. Unlocking the door, he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Naruto, is that you?" "Yeah sis, it's me" he responded, clutching his shoulders and shivering. "Oh look at you! You're frozen to near death!" She exclaimed, walking in with a blanket.

While Naruto was hated by the villagers, Naruko Uzumaki was not. With her long flowing blond hair, warm blue eyes, and curvy body, she was much admired by many of the male Shinobi. A little too much, if anyone asked her. Although she was a year older than Naruto, she had not yet entered the Academy, too devoted with watching her little brother.

Quickly wrapping the blanket around the shivering boy. "We need to get you better fast." She said. "Why?" her little brother enquired. She smiled at this, knowing that he honestly had no clue "Because, silly. Your birthday is in a week!" she happily said, running her hand through his hair. "Oh, is that it?" he said, crestfallen about that day. He never liked his birthday, it was on the same day of the "death" of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and every one seemed to hate him even more. Last year, the almost killed him had it not been for Naruko, the Hokage, and his new friend.

One year ago, October 10th

"There he is, get the Demon!" "Lets make the bastard pay!" "send him to Hell!" screamed the mob of villagers. Naruto, seeing the crazed villagers armed with pitchforks, bats, and even some iron bars and knives, did the smartest thing anyone would've done when faced with that; run in the opposite direction as fast as your legs can go.

"Don't let him escape!" roared the leader of the mob, and they all started chasing the boy. "_All I wanted was to get some new clothes! Is that so much to ask?_" He kept screaming in his head as he kept running from the mob, who by now were throwing any hard objects they had. Naruto saw the alley forking off to the left or right, with no center path. "_Why do I have to make a life or death choice on my birthday?!_" with a shrinking window of opportunity, he took the left.

Right into a dead end. "_Oh man, I'm dead!_ _I'll never see sis, or the old man, or any of my friends again!_" "There he is! We've got him trapped!" "Lets finish that damn Demon_!" _were some of the shouts coming from the mob "Why don't you leave me alone! I haven't done anything to any of you!" "Shut up, Demon! You're going to get the pain we've been feeling for six long years!" And with that, the crowed started advancing towards the defenseless little boy…

Only to be stopped by a kunai appearing between the crowed and the scared youth. Naruto looked up to see his big sister standing there, prepared to fight off the crowd to save her little brother "What's wrong with you people?! Attacking a poor defenseless boy who has done nothing wrong? "Miss Uzumaki, stand aside! We are doing this for the best of the village!" shouted the mob leader. "The best of the village?! I don't know what village you're talking about, but you sure as hell aren't talking about Konoha!" She screamed, her blue eyes showing anger towards the villagers.

"We asked you, now were telling you! MOVE SO WE CAN FINALLY KILL THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" shouted the leader, with shouts of approval from the others. "If you want to hurt my little brother, you'll have to go through me." Naruko stated, slipping into a basic taijutsu stance.

"She is right" The crowd looked around for the source of the statement. The answer came in the form of three chunin that jumped down from the rooftops "You villagers can't fight her" the middle one said. At this though, Naruko tensed up, sensing trouble. The three chunins faces changed to an evil smile "But we can" was all the middle one, who was the leader, said.

The villagers, now focused again, started charging towards the two blondes. In very little time, both of the Uzumaki siblings were badly beaten up, and Naruko was thrown towards Naruto, who was losing a lot of blood. Wincing off her pain, Naruko crawled over to her brother and embraced him tight.

"Well, it looks like she was serious. Such a shame, She would've become a beautiful women." The head chunin sighed as he took out a kunai and advanced towards the blonde girl. Naruto suddenly felt really dizzy and could hear someone calling him

**Kit…….Kit……..Oi, Kit!**

Naruto gasped, taking in his surroundings. The alley, his sister, the mob, they were all gone. In its place was what looked like a sewer with knee deep water. Strangely, a breeze was blowing. First one way, then the opposite way, almost like breathing. "Wha..what is this place?" Naruto asked, the voice was creeping him out. **"Find me, and I will explain, Naruto Uzumaki" **was the disembodied voice's response. Naruto, finding no other option, started walking down the sewer corridor.

Eventually, after many twists and turns, Naruto found himself in a large chamber with a cage directly opposite of him. In place of a lock was a slip with the Kanji for "Seal" on it. Inside the cage was a dark lump of fur. Naruto realized that this "lump" was actually some creature, the strange wind was its breath, and he was scared beyond all belief. **"So, my jailor has finally graced me with his presence. What an honor for a humble demon such as myself" **"What do you want from me?" the terrified six year old asked. **"Oh, I just want… YOUR SOUL!!" **the monster answered, finally revealing its large face with a big, evil smile that showed many teeth. Poor Naruto, already at his wits end, just broke down and started crying, finally releasing all the pent up sadness, fear, and anger he had felt for six long years.

"_**Oh, great idea Kitsu. Scare the poor boy just for a little laugh. What would all the others think if they saw their princess terrifying a little kid."**_ The demon silently berated itself. _**"Perhaps I should talk to him in a less terrifying form." **_The fox decided. Suddenly, the giant fox was engulfed in crimson flames, in its place came a 18 year old girl. Her long flowing red hair was tied in a small bun, with still enough to reach her mid back. Bright orange eyes that seemed to show a slight feral side and matched her ruby encrusted earrings graced her perfectly sculpted face. She wore a crimson kimono made of silk and adorned with tiny fox babies all over it with a slight cut, showing off her ample chest. It was this that covered a slim, curvy body and fell slightly above her ankles that showed long, shapely legs. On the back of her kimono was the Kanji "fox princess" adorned in small rubies. Altogether, she looked like a noblemen's daughter.

Naruto kept sobbing till he felt a soft hand touching his shoulder. Opening his blue eyes, he looked up into her orange ones. "Beautiful" was all the stunned blond could say. Kitsu, upon hearing this, let a slight blush adorn her face. **"Oh, thank you."** She giggled, liking hearing the boy compliment her. "Why is a pretty lady like you locked away in a scary place like this" Naruto asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"**This is very hard to explain, where do you want me to start; where we are, or what you're doing here?"** "Um, how about where we are?" he asked, his curiosity more focused on that. "**As crazy as this will sound, we are in your mind, Naruto" **Oddly enough, Naruto just sat there, trying to understand what she was saying. "You said we were in my mind?" he finally asked. **"Yes. I'm sure this must be a little crazy and hard to understand, but you can control everything in this place, except me and this cage." **"Wow, that's cool." Was all the blond said, more focused on the orange ball in his hands.

To say the girl was shocked would be an understatement _**"He's found out he can make things already?"**_ Naruto was oblivious to the Demoness surprise, more than content to play with his ball. After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally stopped playing with his ball, and turned back to the imprisoned Demoness. "So, why are you here? And who are you anyway?" Kitsu closed her eyes and sighed at this, knowing he needed to know the truth. _**"How do I do this delicately?" **_She finally opened them and stared at the blond

"**My name is Kitsu, but you know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune"**

To be continued

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2 Kitsu's story pt 1

A Better Life

Hello again, this chapter is mostly the flashback, but there is a little bit more to it at the end.

I don't own Naruto. I DO own Kitsu's sword, her Kenjutsu style, and her sister.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

Naruto just stood in absolute shock, his whole world suddenly shattering. "_So everyone, the old man, Naruko, the shinobi, the villagers; they all knew. And this nice pretty lady is the source of all my pain? It just doesn't make sense!" _Kitsu was noticing how this poor boy was faring, trying to take all of this in.

"_**Poor kid, trying to see what little part of his life wasn't a lie. Damn you, Minato! Cursing your own son to this existence! And for what?! To save the lives of people who turn their backs on your wishes and scorn your son?!" **_Kitsu was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto tugging on her sleeve "Excuse me, Miss Kyuubi?"

"**Please, just call me Kitsu. That is my real name." **"Okay then, Kitsu, why did you attack Konoha?" he asked, wanting to know the truth. **"Why do you want to know that?" **"Because, they always said you were evil and a boy, so since their wrong about one, might they be wrong about the other?" _**"He really wants to know? Then I guess I'll tell him everything I know"**_

"**Come inside, Naruto." **She finally said. "How do I do that?" he asked, clearly forgetting where he was. **"Well, you could always change your surroundings." **"Are you gonna hurt me?" he asked, more of demanded. _**"He doesn't trust me? I guess**__**that makes sense, he is talking to the demon fox princess." **_**"No I will not, even if I did want to hurt a sweet little boy like you, I couldn't because of the seal." **"Well….. Okay then."

Next thing she knew, the sewers of her prison were gone and were replaced by a forest clearing. A grove of Sakura trees stood in the center, with a small river running through it. In the distance was a chain of mountains. _**"Heh, the kid's quite the charmer. I wonder what will happen when he gets admirers. **_Kitsu had a brief thought of a 13 year old Naruto being chased by a wave of fangirls and let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny, Kitsu?" The six year old asked, confused over her actions. **"Oh, nothing. Now, let's go sit under that tree and I'll explain." **"Okay" After the two had sat down, Kitsu started her explanation.

"**As you have no doubt heard, I was born over ten thousand years ago. I am the Heiress to the throne of the Fox demons, but my father is not the true master of Hell." **"What?!" Naruto shouted, shocked that Kitsu herself was not the master of Hell like everyone said. **"Yes I know, it's shocking to hear that humans are actually wrong about something. **"Not really" The demon Heiress could not help but laugh, which was like beautiful music to Naruto.

"**Well anyway, my little sister, Aoikita, had made a journey to the mortal world to spend time with one of the other fox clans, the Sunoki in ****Yuki no Kuni. On one of my visits, I was attacked…**

Flashback (within a flashback) Yuki no Kuni, six and a half years ago

Kitsu wasn't in the best mood. Although Yuki no Kuni was beautiful, she just hated the cold. Add the fact that it was snowing, and she was sorely tempted to force the mortals to rename it Yake no Kuni. _**"Anything to make the snobs and stuckups actually work" **_She smirked at this thought. Although she had no problems with mortals (depending on her mood), Kitsu did have a problem with spoiled snobs, which was a problem for the other demons who tried to court her. _**"You would think they would be unnerved when I burned that bull demon." **_The Fox Princess was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a hissing noise coming from up ahead.

A few seconds later, the demon found a snake, or what looked like one. With a reddish tinge, and being at least 12 feet long, either nature screwed up, or this was something way, way, WAY, worse. **"Leave, snake, before you invoke my wrath" **she demanded. Normally this made any natural creature flee far away from the orange-eyed Demoness, but the snake didn't even move.

"_**This is not an ordinary snake, even a summon would dispel from that."**_**"Alright, don't say I never warned you**. Taking out a scroll from her pack, she bit her thumb and slid it across the entire sheet. After some elaborate swirls and chanting, she finally slammed the scroll onto the ground "**Kuchiyose; Jigoku Yaiba no Kitsune!"**

Where the scroll was lay a burnt patch of land 8 feet in diameter. In the center was a rift through which Hellfire burst burst forth. But even that could not compare to what was jutting out of the rift. A massive skeletal hand which was grasping a sword forged of Kuro-Hagane with a red nine tailed fox running up the blade, its orange eyes glowing. The blade alone was nearly six feet in length. It was this sword that Kitsu pried out of the skeleton's grip. **"You would do well to leave, before I get mad" **she warned the snake a final time. Getting no response and not moving an inch, the Fox Princess finally lost it. **"Alright you damn snake! See you in Hell! Jigokon: Wangetsu Moui!"**

The snake did nothing to stop the crescent of Hellfire. It didn't even hiss in pain when the flames hit. But it didn't burn. _**"What the?! There is no way that that thing can still be standing!" **_Kitsu had no more time to ponder this as the snake finally lunged towards her. Kitsu smirked. _**"Pathetic. An attack of a Demon Princess?" **_What happened next surprised the young demoness. The snake opened its mouth; but instead of biting, the snake released a thick grayish-purple haze. _**"What the hell?!" **_As the haze hit her, she suddenly felt weak and almost dropped her sword _**"This is bad. A snake resistant to Hellfire that has Onidoku is not normal. I have to end this"**_

"**Jigokon: Kon Danpen!" **The snake was sliced to ribbons without it even realizing it. Kitsu landed and shaking rose to her feet and stumbled to the corpse. Doing a few hand signs, she slammed her palm on the snake's skull. **"Jigokon: Kon Korekuto!" **She felt the snake's lingering soul enter her body. With the soul in her possession, she did a quick scan of the area; and froze. There were more of the snakes. In the mountains to the east.

"_**That's near the Sunoki clan. Their attacking the Snow Foxes! And Aoikita!" **_Not even hesitating to heal herself, she quickly ran to the east. Due to the poison, she couldn't revert to her fox form. _**"I'm coming sister. Please hold on."**_

Sunoki Clan Dens

What soon came to Kitsu's eyes was enough to stop the Fox Princess in her tracks. There, in front of her were the caves of the Snow Foxes. Or what was left of them. A thick smoke covered the area from the massive fire that rose from the burning shrine. The snow was mixed with ashes and blood. Everywhere were the carcasses of the Snow Fox Clan, many still in human forms. But what really mad Kitsu worry was the scent in the air; it was the scent of the snake she had killed.

"Kukukukuku. Quite a site, isn't it; Fox Princess." The Demoness could only turn to the 'man' behind her. His face was obscured by a hood from a large black cloak with red clouds. What was most terrifying was his eyes; even in the shadow of the hood, Kitsu could see yellow, snakelike eyes that seemed to pierce into her heart. _**"Wha.. How does he know who I am?"**_ **"Who are you and what are you doing here?" **"I'm simply here to fulfill my job." The shadowed man replied with a tone of calm arrogance **"And what would that be?" **she demanded, getting an extremely creepy feeling from this guy. "Well, it's not much just…catching you, Kyuubi no Kitsune"

A look of shock briefly crossed Kitsu's face. But it was quickly replaced by an arrogant and confident look. **"You, a mere mortal, challenging a Demoness of the Hell Council? Laughable to say the least." **The cloaked man simply snickered, something which sent shivers down Kitsu's spine. "That, Kitsu-hime, is why I have a hostage. The young Demoness's eyes grew with shock when she saw what the stranger had by his side. It was another snake. But in his mouth, bound in chakra draining chains, was an unconscious blue haired girl. _**"Aoikita-ni chan."**_

To be continued

AN: the "stranger" (If you can't guess who the hell this guy is, your pathetic.) is wearing Akautsuki garbs to hide himself. I am trying to find out the different suffixes to use as you can see during the end. So if anyone knows them, please PM or Email me

List of Jutsus.

Kuchiyose; Jigoku Yaiba no Kitsune -Summon: Hell Sword of Foxes- Summons the Hell Sword of Foxes, while also creating an 8 foot circle of hellfire.

Jigokon: Wangetsu Moui -Hell Release: Crescent Fury. - By slashing a Hell Sword, A crescent-shaped wave of Hellfire is released capable of burning nearly any metal.

Jigokon: Kon Danpen- Hell Release: Soul Shred- By slashing either horizontally, vertically, or diagonally, a wave of Death Energy; effectively destroying the body with the soul still clinging to it.

Jigokon: Kon Korekuto- Hell Release: Soul Collect- When used in conjunction with Kon Danpen, the caster can absorb the soul and gain its memories. And can also be used to search for identical traces.

Translations

Kuro-Hagane: Black Steel: Used for Jigokon styled Kenjutsu.

Yuki no Kuni –Land of Snow

Yake no Kuni –Land of Burn


End file.
